


駝賢《Remi爸爸》序

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》序

序

「煐岷呀，別總是皺著眉頭啊！孩子都被你嚇到了。」金世煥院長對新入職的小林老師說，當初是附近的居民介紹的，加上他有教育文憑，才讓他入職，可是這個小林老師，雖說很友善，但對於小孩子，未免太嚴苛了。要求孩子們一天看幾本書，他們可是好動活潑的孩子啊，怎麼能看這麼多書！

被院長唸了一會兒，起初他唯唯諾諾的，但這個院長實在是太煩了，老是想抓著他跟他聊天，於是他趁著空檔，跑到了洗手間去。 「我真的很兇嗎？」林煐岷看著鏡子，自己是不是老了？明明還是一貫的童顏，說他剛出學堂，也會有人相信，但他其實早已在社會打滾了好幾年，要不是在這個骨子眼離職了，他或許不至於當一名托兒所教師，不過在這個求職艱難的時間點，能找上一工半職，已經是相當感恩的事情了。要是，一切都沒有發生，那麼結局是否會不一樣呢？數個月前，他還能跟年輕人打成一片，偏偏現在，就活成了自己最討厭的模樣，強逼孩子的自己，還真諷刺。

他從洗手間出去，走到了圖書室，一個女孩子認真地畫著畫，她的畫工稚嫩，但仍能看出，她在畫一個男人。「你在畫什麼？」林煐岷溫柔地蹲在了地上，看著女孩專注的樣子，她從櫻桃小嘴裏說出了兩個字：「爸爸。」

～

首爾的一所大學，一名大四學生正在為自己的終期報告努力著，他是一名音樂系學生，在這個不缺乏音樂人才的樂土中，他彷彿只是一個微小的存在。做這份報告，更多的，是想要為自己的前途鋪路，想被人知道，金東賢是個優秀的音樂人。

他的家境很好，甚至是富裕，家族的生意，彷彿從生來就與他無關，作為家中的么子，他不需要為家族前景擔憂，還擁有追尋夢想的權利，雖然這源於他自身對音樂的熱忱和努力，父母並沒有阻止他的決定，使他得以上京讀書。不過，他做了一個舉動，對家人保密的舉動。這個任性的決定，卻影響他的一生。因此，他得努力讀書，努力找工作，努力去租一個好地方。

金東賢伸了一個懶腰，看著與小女孩的合照，嘴角微微上揚，他默念道：「Remi啊，爸爸好想你。」小女孩現在怎麼了？因為畢業論文和報告，自己不得不趁早完成，他想念那個在釜山某托兒所的小女孩，她是否安好？是否吃得飽、穿得暖？今天有沒有惹老師生氣了？

但是，一想到托兒所裡的那個樣貌凶惡的院長，他又不願意去打電話噓寒問暖。 Remi現在在做什麼呢？

～

夕陽西下，黃昏時分，不少孩子都被媽媽接回家了，只有這個小女孩，安靜的看著書，或許是書中的字詞對於五歲的孩童來說頗為艱辛，她踮高了腿，拉了拉小林老師的圍裙角，「小林老師～我不會這隻字，能給我唸故事書嗎？」林煐岷坐在了女孩的旁邊，溫柔地說著故事。他想起了以前跟學生上課時的點滴，只不過，唸的是國文課本裡的散文，而不是童話故事。

女孩專注而認真的聆聽著，不時還往窗外眺望，她，是想家了嗎？ 「Remi，你想家了嗎？」林煐岷問，「想，當然想。但是，自從媽媽走了，我再也沒有回過家。」小女孩淡然道，「Remi爸爸說，爸爸和媽媽去了一個很遠的地方，買不到車票，所以不會回來了，但是，Remi會有一天遇到他們，只是，這張車票得排隊才能買。」小女孩說話時結結巴巴，詞不達意，林煐岷本來沒有太在意，但這個孩子，該不會是孤兒吧。小女孩感受到成年人的困惑，補充了一句：「Remi的爸爸呢，放假會帶我出去玩。」小孩子支支不倦，開始說著自己跟爸爸去了不同地方玩，過年的時候，還一起去了大田回家鄉，不過只有爸爸和舅舅，也沒有看到其他家人，但是，舅舅和爸爸給她帶了許多壓歲錢，還給她買了很多新衣服。

林煐岷帶孩子去吃飯，除了父母上晚班的孩子們，就真的只有金Remi一個沒有人接，儘管很好奇，他今天只輪到下午班，所以也沒有知道她到底有沒有家人。隔天早班，他喚醒了睡眼惺忪的孩子，還送了Remi上學去。或許是對於Remi這孩子太好奇了，放學時他自動請纓地接Remi放學，一天一天也是這樣，甚至是家長報告日，他也代表Remi爸爸去了。他彷彿在這段期間做了她的家長，不過Remi的爸爸，從來沒有出現過。

～

一個不幸的托兒所教師，一個年輕的爸爸，他們會有什麼的火花？ 林煐岷會否從失意中找回了當老師的熱忱？ 金東賢能否勝任爸爸這個身份？ 他們兩個會有怎樣的結局？ 育兒向治愈系中篇小說，《Remi爸爸》請大家期待喔！


End file.
